Diferencia de alturas
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Hubo un momento en que Kei temió que Yamaguchi llegase a ser más alto que él. Y, como buen hermano mayor, Akiteru no tiene ningún reparo en restregárselo. One-shot


Tsukishima Kei vivía rodeado de sentimentales, eso lo tenía claro. Lo que no sabía era que llegasen hasta ese punto.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó mirando con recelo a un rincón del cuarto de su hermano. No era que no supiese la respuesta. Simplemente era demasiado increíble como para ser cierto.

-¿Esto?-dijo Akiteru, tomando la pieza de madera con tanto mimo como si fuese un cachorrito.-Es el viejo marco de la puerta de la cocina. Cuando se cambiaron hace un par de años le pedí a mamá que me dejase guardarlo –se lo acercó al menor, que retrocedió como si quemara.

-Eso ya lo sé –siseó.-La cuestión es por qué rayos guardarías algo como eso.

El mayor parpadeó con lentitud un par de veces, la sonrisa congelada en los labios, como si no entendiese la pregunta. Kei reprimió el impulso de zarandearlo para hacerlo reaccionar, mayormente porque no hubiese servido de nada. Se limitó a fulminar con la mirada las marcas que recorrían la tabla a intervalos irregulares.

Al principio había únicamente parejas de medidas, pero a media altura aparecía una tercera. «Tadashi, 10 años» rezaba junto a la señal, entre una que ponía «Kei, 7 años» y otra de «Akiteru, 8 años».

-¿No es increíble?-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa que al de gafas le resultaba enervante.-Fíjate, cuando teníais diez años Tadashi apenas te llegaba al hombro, pero a los trece casi te alcanza –se rio, señalando con el dedo dos marcas separadas por apenas un par de centímetros.

-Ya, bueno, ¿y?-refunfuñó, rezando interiormente porque su hermano no dijese lo que _sabía_ que iba a decir.

-Ya, ya, ahora eres mayor y te da igual –recalcó burlonamente la palabra "mayor"-, pero en aquel momento te molestó tanto que durante meses pediste a mamá que te midiese todos los días para ver si habías crecido –golpeó con el dedo un lateral en el que había decenas de pequeñas marcas tan juntas que formaban una línea continua de varios centímetros.

Kei se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzado, odiando la sonrisa de su hermano, que nada tenía que envidiar a la del gato de Cheshire. Ojalá él también se volatilizase en el aire…

-Nunca jamás le cuentes a nadie nada de eso –dijo, intentando sonar amenazante, lo cual era complicado ya que a la vez intentaba ocultar su bochorno.

-No sé no sé –Akiteru entrecerró los ojos-, dependerá de cómo te portes.

El menor soltó un ruidito indignado. ¡Y luego él era el malo! Estaba claro que la gente no sabía de lo que su hermano era capaz… aunque, bien pensado, antes muerto que dejar que supiesen cómo Akiteru podía chantajearlo.

-¡Deshazte de esa cosa! –advirtió antes de salir por la puerta hecho una furia.

-Pero Kei, ¿es que no tienes corazón?-oyó el lastimero reproche de su hermano.

Se puso los zapatos y el abrigo y salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo. Estúpido Akiteru. Siempre encontraba alguna forma de romperle los esquemas y hacerlo sentir así, abochornado y ridículo. Y todo con aquella sonrisa, compuesta por ingenuidad y pillería a partes iguales. Resopló. Lo peor de ese gesto era que le impedía enfadarse apropiadamente con él. Cada vez que Akiteru sonreía, por mucho que lo irritase, notaba una punzada de alivio. Había sido muy duro con él al descubrir sus mentiras. Lo había decepcionado, algo se había roto dentro de él… pero no fue menos duro que su hermano dejase de sonreír.

-¡Tsukki~!

Dio un respingo, sobresaltado. Se giró y vio al pecoso corriendo calle arriba para alcanzarlo.

-Yamaguchi –habló cuando el otro llegó a su altura.

-Iba a tu casa ahora, pero te he visto desde el cruce –la sonrisa del moreno vaciló un poco.-¿Estás bien, Tsukki?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-inquirió en el tono más plano que pudo.

-No sueles salir cuando hace frío, y menos sin tus auriculares –el rubio maldijo interiormente. Tadashi lo conocía a la perfección. Al menos esperaba que atribuyese su sonrojo al frío y lo dejase pasar.-Tienes las mejillas coloradas, Tsukki –oh, por supuesto, Yamaguchi jamás dejaría pasar algo relacionado con él.-Ten.

El pecoso se quitó la bufanda e, ignorando la vaga reticencia del mayor, se la enrolló al cuello. Yamaguchi se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor, lo que hizo recordar a Kei la conversación con su hermano. Entre eso y su súbita cercanía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

-¿Mejor?

Tsukishima acertó a soltar un ruidito que podía interpretarse como un sí.

-Vamos a casa –dijo.

Yamaguchi lo siguió con una suave sonrisa, sin molestarse por el tono brusco. El rubio lo miró de reojo. Actualmente el moreno era unos diez centímetros más bajo que él. Apenas había crecido un centímetro aquel año y, sin embargo, su presencia era abrumadora comparada con el inicio del curso. Definitivamente ya no era el renacuajo temeroso que lo seguía a sol y sombra, sino que caminaba a su lado con aplomo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Antes de que pudiese formular una pregunta, se inclinó, recortando los centímetros que los separaban para besarlo. Al principio Yamaguchi se estremeció, sorprendido, ya que el mayor no era muy dado a las demostraciones espontáneas de afecto, pero pronto notó sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa y sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Cuando se separaron, prácticamente podía ver chispas de alegría en sus ojos castaños.

-Anda, vamos –dijo, esta vez con suavidad. Tadashi asintió sin soltar su mano.

Realmente no importaba la diferencia de estaturas. Fuesen treinta, diez o sólo dos centímetros, Yamaguchi Tadashi estaba hecho a su medida.

-.-.-

-Eh, Tadashi, ¿quieres ver una cosa?

-¡Akiteru, no!

* * *

 **¿Y por qué?, os preguntaréis. Pues hoy Cuma -autora y artista que os recomiendo muy mucho- compartió una imagen en la que se comparaba la diferencia de estatura entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi cuando eran pequeños y la diferencia ahora y debajo ponía "Ambos crecieron, pero porcentualmente Yamaguchi _realmente_ creció. ¿Creéis que hubo un punto en que Yamaguchi crecía como la mala hierba y Tsukishima estaba absolutamente _aterrorizado_ porque Yamaguchi fuese a ser más alto que él?". Me hizo demasiada gracia como para dejarlo pasar.**

 **Nunca pensé que mi estreno en este fandom sería de esta forma, pero estoy bastante contenta. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
